Steven's big brother Jason
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: So what if the Madman of Crystal Lake Jason Voorhees was steven big overprotective brother who together faces trials together. Jason is an anti-hero but still retain his violent tendencies but his family the Crystal gems are there to help him to over get it. I need a co-writer for this if you all want to know the more of the story read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven's big brother Jason**

 **I need you're help for my final story**

 **Well hello my friends I'm writing this because something today remind me of the Friday the 13** **th** **movie series. it struck me and idea to make a Friday the 13** **th** **and Steven universe crossover are you ready for this. Ok here goes. When Jason Voorhees was a little kid and met his fate in the lake push by the cruelty of his fellow campers and his mother use a necromancy book to bring him to life. It work though he didn't appear in front of her she believes he's dead all these years. However, it he was very much alive he pop out of the other side of the lake far side of the lake.**

 **there instead of living in the woods all these years. He met the Crystal gems who leader was none other than Rose Quartz. She brought him to beach city and taught him about love, feed him and where other people treated him better while Rose and the gems build a house for him the same house that Steven live in now. Rose treated him like her son and Jason love her like he did with his mother. As the year go by Jason grow into a strong young man move stronger than any other human on Earth. Rose then decide to take him back to camp Crystal lake**

 **Where he left life there, so he could found his mother. So after saying goodbye to Rose and the Crystal gems. Jason Went to the camp site where he witness his mother being decapitated by her last victim. Anger by this he Jason Voorhees became the mad man of Crystal lake. as the years go by he became a undead Revenant donning his iconic hockey mask and wield his trusty machete and continue to terrorize the camp and eventually the nation. So when he was Manhattan to hunt down the teenagers who trespass his camp.**

 **Rose Quartz and the gems who caught wind of Jason's action when Garnet saw his actions in her future vision they stop Jason when he was about kill that black teen you know at the movie where he fought Jason with boxing techniques but was still beaten easily however as Jason was about to literally knocked the teen's head off with one punch. Rose called his name and froze he saw her for the first time in years. He let the teen go and Rose ran to him to hug him after a strict talking to.**

 **He agrees to taken back home but when they arrive at the house in beach city they were ambush by police squad. Despite Rose tried to convince them to stopped they blow up Jason with a rocket launcher. As the police left the scene after question the Crystal gems. Rose was entering a deep depression and unlike Jason's mother she decided to let Jason go so she'll won't be going to the same 4112dark path that both Jason and his mother stray to. But at 1999 at elm Street Garnet saw the resurrection of Jason by Freddy Kruger she told Rose this so with determination to not fail Jason again.**

 **The gems went into elm Street and team up the group teenagers there. they learn that Freddy Kruger was the one responsible for Jason's resurrection and manipulated him go on a rampage so that Freddy can have his Powers back. This disgusted Rose and the gems and agree to stop Freddy and help bring Jason back to his senses. So after an ordeal struggle with Freddy Kruger and saving Jason from Freddy by expelling him out of Jason's mind the teen's, Jason and the Crystal gems fight Freddy in a finally battle in camp Crystal lake there easily defeated Freddy and one of the teenagers decapitated him. So Rose kick Freddy's head from the pier to the lake. However Garnet foresee that Freddy will possibly comes back so they burn his body and his head making sure that Freddy will never come back.**

 **After thanking the teens for their help. the gems sneak Jason into the Warp pad and back in them home. As the two finally reunited at last. Many years before when Rose Fall in Love with Greg he and Jason bonded and treated Jason like a brother and sometime son. So when Rose was pregnant with Steven Jason was over Joy but he soon learn that Rose is going to sacrifice her physical form to give birth to Steven. He went to deep depression but Rose manage to cheer him up and said that she'll be always be with him with on Steven she also said to protect his own brother And must kill no one so Jason agrees and was told stay indoors on the house at day and go out at night where everyone is a sleep.**

 **Hey listen I apologize for the delay of update and releasing other story because I have school in three weeks from now. I told my other Co-writers about it and I need to be focus on my focusing and concentration due to my high functioning autism and my ADHD I tend to be lost in my imagination world and it in the way of my life. I needed to focus on the real world and my school online college classes at the last week of August. So please don't worry I'll be doing my stories again in the following breaks and summer break ok. So I need someone who knows about the Friday the 13** **th** **movies series and Steven universe we need to make Jason Voorhees to be a anti-hero but he need to retain his violent tendency like how someone tries to hurt Steven and the gems or their friends and family members. Second let keep the blood and gore to a bit minimal ok. Third we need to help make hearted felt scene like Jason and Steven moment and their relationship as brothers also we need Jason to keep his Presence unknown to the people of beach city include Connie's dad Doug who cousin was the black teen who almost got his head punch off by Jason in** _ **'Jason take Manhattan'.**_

 **Ok that probably it than you and leave your comments also give me ideas about the story and if they want to be my co-writer please asked in PM or in the comments ok god speed to all.**


	2. Chapter 1 preview

Steven's big brother Jason

Chapter 1 big brother swordsman preview

 **We are here on this wonderful story. as well as seeing my favorite horror movie killer Jason Voorhees. I'm skipping a few episode, because I don't feel like doing much. We are in the episode of the Steven the sword master or something. Let get started. This preview is going to show how much the story is going to be awesome it is and how you guys are going to love it.**

In the early even of the house of Crystal Gems they all lay down to watch Steven's favorite movie about a lonely swordsman. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and the mad man of Camp Crystals lake is next to them. Is sitting next to them and Jason was very much little confused about the show. While the little brother love it. Jason just like the natural channel and stuff and the animal channel and Jason love the animal even.

So when ever Steven watches his TV shows and even the kids show but Steven always know that Jason isn't in the kid things. It how Steven explains of one the character and he help Jason to understand him with emotional development that the character is going through and because of the emotional sensitivity nature it reminds the vengeful unreadable killer of his kid self in the younger years of Jason's life. So as the group watch the show Pearl said "why is this a movie so terrible the swordsman isn't using proper sword forms". "it a movie and it awesome about the swordsman finding out that the president is his evil brother." Pearl scoffed "what do you mean. About that it said in the back cover of the DVD." The mad man look at her and made hand gestures of his sign language which he learn to communicated with the people he loved since 11 years ago a year after Steven was born, as he saying it just a movie Pearl get a bit irritated "I knew it's a movie Jason, I just that this isn't good sword forms." "Want to learn sword fighting." Said Steven, everyone look at him an Pearl got with pride "well I willingly to show you the rope."

The group went to the sky arena which its where Jason train with the gems Steven and the gems see Pearl and Jason were ready to spar. He unsheathes his iconic machete as Pearl readily her sword the mask man charge he tried slash pearl with a vertical swing but she dodge and counter with a swift swing to Jason mid section which he block with his machete barely. As the other gems and Steven watch his big brother and Pearl spar he notice how sloppy Jason attacks are. As Pearl graceful dodge and countered his clumsy onslaught.


End file.
